


sweet as sugar, dangerous as a loaded gun

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, Gun Kink, Gun play, Stone Top, Sub!Maria, dom!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She looks from Maria to the gun and back again. Maria makes eye contact and nods.She pushes Maria against the wall, one hand pinning her arms above her head and the other pressing the gun to her temple.Kinktober 2019 Day Eight: Gun Kink





	sweet as sugar, dangerous as a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

> CW: guns (obviously) and under-negotiated kink

Natasha sits at her kitchen table methodical cleaning her guns. The work is easy, meditative. The muscle memory so ingrained as to be inseparable from the rest of her, the hard lines of a gun more real and familiar to her than the soft curves of her body. 

Maria watches Natasha from the doorway, watches as she takes apart and reassemble the metal with more confidence then she’s ever touched Maria. She tries not to feel jealous of an inanimate object, tries not to feel sadness for a woman that wouldn’t appreciate it.

Natasha finishes cleaning her Walther PP and looks up at Maria. 

Maria, who’s usually so buttoned up, but is now only wearing a pair of Natasha’s baby pink thongs and one of her tight black tank tops. The expanse of normally hidden pale skin is too much, Natasha looks away. She reverts her attention to her glock 26. She efficiently takes it apart, cleans every inch, and reassembles it. At the final click of the ammunition being reloaded she hears the woman in front of her inhale.

She notices the goose bumps on Maria’s skin, how her nipples have tightened up, completely visible through the thin tank top. She notices how Maria’s breath is coming quicker, the way it does when Natasha touches her. 

She looks from Maria to the gun and back again. Maria makes eye contact and nods. Maria unloads the gun, the clip falling unceremoniously to the table.

She pushes Maria against the wall, one hand pinning her arms above her head and the other pressing the gun to her temple.

“You like this?” She whispers

Maria, pupils blown wide, nods again.

Natasha drops Maria’s hands. “Show me how much you like it.” She orders.

Maria reaches for her panties, but the gun pressing into her head more firmly stops her.

“No, here.” She says, squeezing one of Maria’s tits with her unoccupied hand.

Maria’s hands move up. She cups her breasts, rubs slow circles over her nipples through the thin fabric. Natasha smiles, catlike.

Natasha dips her unoccupied hand into Maria’s panties, feels the wetness of her folds. She finds her clit and mimics the slow circles Maria is rubbing. Maria moans, feels her legs grow shaky. Natasha keeps up the agonizingly slow movements.

Maria pinches her nipples and Natasha copies her, pinching her most sensitive part. Maria jumps.

“Easy, Masha.” Natasha says, voice a dangerous sing-song. “Don’t want this thing to go off accidentally, do we?” 

“No.” Maria croaks.

“No.” Natasha repeats. She takes the gun away from Maria’s head, trails it down her neck and along her clavicle and finally to her chest, where it moves lazy circles around her left nipple. The cold metal makes her impossible harder. 

Without conscious thought Maria is grinding into Natasha still hand. Natasha removes her hand out of Maria’s panties and slaps her clothed pussy.

“Bad girl.” Natasha says.

Maria whines, the sound coming from deep inside her. She’s so wet she’s soaking her panties, all of her vulva visible through the wet fabric. Natasha laughs at her, the sound mean.

“You have to do something for me first.” Natasha says. She brings the gun up to Maria’s lips. “Kiss it.”

Maria kisses the barrel of the gun, the metal cold against her lips, although that’s not the reason she shivers.

Natasha brings the gun back up to her head, presses it against her hairline. Her other hand moves down, pinching her nipple and scratching her stomach as she goes, until she reaches into Maria’s panties and slides two fingers deep inside her warm cunt. Maria gasps at the intrusion. Natasha slides her fingers all the way out, teases at her opening, her thumb ghosts over her clit, then slams back inside her.

Natasha grasps onto Natasha’s waist. Natasha kisses her cheek and then repeats her wicked fucking. She finger-fucks Maria hard and fast until the normally cool and composed woman is writhing in her hands, breathing hard, eyes fluttering.

Then Natasha squeezes the trigger, the empty gun making a loud ‘click’ and Maria’s is coming so hard her knees give out.

Natasha drops the gun and helps Maria up to her feet again, kissing and holding her all the while. She leads her back to the bedroom and pets her hair until she falls into a sound sleep. 

Then Natasha finishes cleaning her guns.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I’m gonna try to get caught up on kinktober  
Anyway lemme know what you think please


End file.
